The Princess of the Panther Tribe and the Prince of the Light Region
by Miacosey
Summary: This is not actually a FanFiction for Naruto but it uses references to the show and some of its characters. Naruto and Jiraiya are Not the main characters! Kien and May met because his mother was ill and he needed a cure for her ailment. Soon after they started dating and their relationship got serious after his mom offered his hand in marriage for saving her life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was at someone's house and somebody woke me up. I couldn't really see then because everything was fuzzy, then my eyes settled and I saw in the mirror across the room that I had green cat eyes. I hissed at the person as I fell off of the couch and started to yell.

"Why do you people always have to wake me up so early?! Why can't I just wake up on my own for once and sleep late?"

They laughed; it was a guy, he sounded familiar. My ears twitched and I stretched, my tail brushed against my cheek and I stood. I brushed my dress down so it wouldn't wrinkle. I turned around and slowly remembered where I was and what day it was. I'm at a friend's house; it's the day after my 16th birthday. A sudden pang of sadness came over me. The person that woke me was now sitting at a table.

"I see you were having a good dream." He laughed when I rolled my eyes at his comment. He stood and walked towards me then he slowly came into focus... Jiraiya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I hate it when I transform, my eyes go blank and I can't see for three minutes, my ears shrink until they're gone and my cat ears immediately sprout, and it really hurts when my tail grows. And that's the quickest part! I transform every night and one day every month I'm changed for a whole day; it kinda sucks because today was that day and I had visitors from the other regions scheduled to meet at my house.

I had to hurry and clean up and when I was almost done someone knocked on my door. The Fifth Hokage of the Sand Region was there. I invited him in along with his eldest son. Next there was the Seventh Hokage of the Fire Region with her youngest daughter and the Eight Hokages of the Water Region with her middle son and the Earth Region with his oldest daughter.

When I spoke to start the meeting I noticed that everyone was staring at my tail so I put on a kimono that covered it and went back to the meeting. Then after we all came to an agreement we ate dinner and said our goodbyes, happy with the agreements we made. I took off the kimono I had on and put on a shorter one to fit my tail and took off my hat to let my ears breath.

It was after I'd taken off my hat that I'd noticed that someone was watching me. I threw a shuriken at a figure behind me as I turned and it shrieked in pain. I ran and pinned it down with my knee and I saw it was a person so I let up enough so that I could raise them up.

I turned on another light so that I could see them better. This person was a male with onyx colored eyes that were tinged with a few flecks of gold and a training band over his head. He had been badly wounded from the damage I had done but I patched him up while he was unconscious seeing that he was somewhere around my age. And I gave him some medicine to mask the pain for 24hrs. When I asked him his name and to state his business he said nothing; so I loosed the bands I tied over his hands as a sign that I would let him leave if he told the truth.

It was then that he spoke, "I am here because I have heard great details of your medicine and my name is Kien Shunsuie."

"You have been spying on me because of my medicine and you're from the Shunsuie Clan."

"Yes," he said as he put his head down in shame.

"Come with me," I said as I untied him. We walked down a hall to the room where I keep my medical herbs and teas. I asked him, "What exactly are you here for?"

"My mother is very ill and we do not know anything of her illness except that it is a sometimes fatal flu of some kind. Can you help me?"

My green eyes darkened with sadness, I knew because it happened all the time whenever someone spoke of their mother when mine was not here, but he didn't see it.

"Well you could've knocked on the front door and asked instead of trespassing."

"I could not do that because I am from the Light Region and if anyone saw me I would be taken back home."

"Why is that?"

"My mother is the queen of the Light Region and I am the third heir to the throne."

"So I have wounded and healed the heir the throne and I'm known around the palace of the beloved Queen LinMay; boy have I been busy."


End file.
